super_sentaiseriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Shinobi 38: The Witch Girl Loves Yakumo?
is the thirty-eighth entry of Shuriken Sentai Ninninger. It features a guest appearance from Hiroya Matsumoto, reprising his role as Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow from Mahou Sentai Magiranger. It also marks the debut of AoNinger Chozetsu. Synopsis Elena, daughter of the headmaster at the magic school Yakumo attended, pays a visit. Apparently, Yakumo told her that he was the leader of a Magical Sentai, so Takaharu and the others decide to play along. Meanwhile, Yokai Amikiri, capable of cutting all important things, appears. The Ninningers decide to fight as Magic Sentai Magimagiger, with Yakumo as leader. However, on top of being discovered as a ninja, Yakumo can’t prevent Amikiri from kidnapping Elena. Plot The Ninningers are searching for costumes to wear to the Ninja Coming of Age Ceremony, a tradition of coming age ceremony for ninja who turned 20. Yakumo wanders around a forest and has trouble choosing what to wear. Suddenly, he hears a scream. He sees a witch he knows named Elena who uses her magic to punish two students who were trampling her flower. Yakumo warns her not to use magic like that and asks her why she's here to Japan. Elena said him that she came to see him and also see his Magic Sentai in which he is the leader. Yakumo hurries to the base and uses his magic and turns the room into a room of rich people and welcomes Elena. Elena doesn't see the Ninningers as magicians and asks Yakumo if they're really magicians. The team is shocked. Yakumo whispers that they are magicians. Yakumo tells them the truth behind that and the team agrees. Suddenly Elena uses her magic and makes Tsumuji fly. Yakumo fortunately stops her. Elena asks the Ninningers to show their magic skills. The team dresses with magician outfits and pretend the magicians and they pretend to make magics by Kasumi doing Shuriken Ninpo behind a tree. Kinji shows up and decides to show the team some tricks and goes to use Ninpo but Takaharu and Nagi interrupt him and the others take Elena for shopping. Meanwhile, at Kibaoni Army Corps' base, Ariake no Kata has gone mad for her ambition of youth and Tsugomori runs to gather fear. Meanwhile, Elena and Yakumo have gone shopping. Yakumo goes to get something to drink and Elena sees his magazine with ninja outfits which he was seeing for what to wear to the ceremony. But Yakumo comes and she puts it back to his bag. Elena asked Yakumo when he'll come back to England. Yakumo says that he can't yet and he is informed that Yokai Amikiri appeared and leaves Elena. Amikiri gathers enough fear and Tsugomori goes to deliver it to Kata. The Ninningers hurry to face him. The Ninningers transform but Elena comes and Yakumo gives everyone magic outfits out of suit and they call themselves "Mahou Sentai Magimagiger". The team starts fighting Amikiri. Amikiri destroys Yakumo's wand and breaks Takaharu's sword and knocks the two out. No other choice, Kinji and Kasumi use ninjutsu and capture him. Elena finds out that Yakumo really is a ninja and tells him a liar and leaves upset. Amikiri escapes and takes Elena hostage. Tsugomori appears and tells Yakumo to bring all his weapons to Tsukimi Pass at dawn or else Elena is done and escape. Yakumo decides to go alone and the team tells him that it isn't a good choice to go alone and Yakumo tells them why he didn't want Elena to learn that he is a ninja now. Yakumo thanks them all for their good speech and goes to Tsukimi Pass. He gives Tsugomori the Ninningers' transformation devices and Tsugomori tells him that he won't keep his promise. Yakumo had turned the Ninningers into things he wears and turned them back to normal and the five begin their fight. Yakumo hits Amikiri and Tsugomori, takes the transformation devices and saves Elena. The Ninningers defeat Jukkarage. Tsubasa Ozu/MagiYellow appears at the cliff and finds Elena finally after a long search. Tsubasa is the teacher of Yakumo and Elena at the art of magic! Yakumo becomes AoNinger Chozetsu and kills Amikiri. Tsugomori makes Amikiri grow and the Ninninger call Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh and defeat Amikiri. After the battle, Tsubasa fixes Takaharu's sword and Yakumo's wand with the magic spell "Magiine Magiine". Yakumo tells them that Tsubasa tutored Yakumo at the art of magic. Tsubasa takes Elena and they leave for England. Cast * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : * : Guest cast * : * : Nin Shuriken *AkaNinger - Hououmaru, Lion Ha-Ojo, Super Combination (Ha-Oh Gekiatsu Dai-Oh) *AoNinger - Chozetsu, Seiryuumaru *KiNinger - Genbumaru *ShiroNinger - Byakkomaru *MomoNinger - Goton (Fire Setting), Goton (Metal Setting), Pandamaru *StarNinger - Magoimaru, Rodeomaru Magiranger Spells *MagiYellow - Magiine Magiine Notes *As part of Super Hero Time, this episode aired alongside episode 7, . *'Sealing Shuriken purified': 32 out of 48 ** In Ninningers' possession: 31 ** In Kyuemon's possession: 1 * Most fireworks in closing credits: ** Blue: 5''' ** '''Red: 4 ** Green: 4 ** Yellow: 2 *With this episode, all 4 of the male Ninningers have used the Chozetsu Shoubu Changer to assume a Chozetsu form at least once. **Yakumo's transformation into Chozetsu outside of his AoNinger suit marks the second time that Shishi-Oh has humorously formed the Chozetsu armor on an untransformed human body, which he previously performed with Fuuka in episode 22. Yakumo's version notably diverges from Fuuka's in several ways, possessing the Chozetsu gauntlets, shinpads, and boots which Fuuka's version lacked, as well as wearing the Chozetsu headpiece as opposed to Fuuka who merely sported the lion crest as a hairclip. The Chozetsu armor's chest also bears the colored Ninninger insignia just as seen on a transformed Ninninger instead of the kanji for "Chozetsu (name)". *Seiran Kobayashi (Elena) is a Japanese voice of Sally Brown in the Japanese dub of Peanuts: The Movie. External links *TV Asahi's official preview for 魔女っ子は八雲がお好き？ *Toei TV's official episode guide for 魔女っ子は八雲がお好き？ Category:Episodes Category:New Power-Up Episode Category:Team Up